


Cherry Pie

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Cop Dean, Corny, Frustrated Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cherry pie, corny dean, late for work, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “Excuse me, Sir,” But this wasn’t Dean, his boyfriend of 6 years, it was Officer Winchester. “I have a warrant for your arrest.”Cas found himself seething. He knew that Dean was playing a game, but he had not the time, nor the patients right now! He needed to be at work, 26 minutes ago!“Dean, I’m late for work!”“Sir,” Dean continued, and Cas could have snapped at him. “If you could please step out of the vehicle.”-X-Cas is running late for work, when he gets pulled over by a cop car. He doesn't expect it to be his boyfriend, Dean; although he really should have.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt](https://as-the-world-caves-in.tumblr.com/post/143771738537/karsival-au-where-dean-is-a-cop-and-is-dating)  
> Enjoy!!

Cas had woken up late.

He recalled his boyfriend kissing him goodbye before he left for work, and knew that meant he had an hour before he himself even needed to be up; so, he’d turned over and fallen back to sleep. What he hadn’t realised was that he had neglected to set his alarm the night before.

So, when he had woken, merely 30 minutes before he was due to be walking into his office and starting work, it had been a mad rush to get himself ready and out of the door in time.

He rang his secretary as he unlocked his car and threw his briefcase into the passenger seat. He explained that he was running late, before shooting off the drive.

As he drove, he couldn’t help but keep cursing himself. How had he forgotten to set his alarm? It was part of routine; something he did before bed every single night, for the past 3 and half years!

But then again, Dean had baked a pie earlier that afternoon; and more had ended up smothered on Cas (and sensually sucked back off by Dean), than had actually made it into his own mouth. But damn, Dean could do these amazing things with his tongue, and Cas was sure each and everyone one of them were illegal in all 50 states! They had spent the whole night wrapped up around each other, crashing over the edge again and again, sharing and rolling in their pleasure together.

And now he was heating up under the collar, and he had to shift in his seat to try and get comfortable as his trousers were slowly getting tighter. All he needed was to walk into the office late, and with a raging hard-on.

Luck didn’t seem to be on his side that morning.

He groaned in annoyance (his arousal suddenly evaporated), as red and blue lights lit up the inside of his car. This is just what he needed!

He pulled to a stop at the side of the road, and dove for the glove compartment where he kept his licence and insurance paperwork for instances such as this. He knew he hadn’t been speeding, and unless he had a busted brake light, he had no idea why the cops would be pulling him over.

The officer approached quickly, while Cas was still rummaging around in all the junk for the correct paperwork. He made Cas jump to high heaven when he rapped his knuckle on the window.

Cas rounded on the window, and when he realised exactly who was standing on the other side, he relaxed. But merely a second later, his frustration started growing.

“Dean…” He started, as he rolled down the window. He went to continue, except Dean cut across him.

“Excuse me, Sir,” But this wasn’t Dean, his boyfriend of 6 years, it was Officer Winchester. “I have a warrant for your arrest.”

Cas found himself seething. He knew that Dean was playing a game, but he had not the time, nor the patients right now! He needed to be at work, 26 minutes ago!

“Dean, I’m late for work!”

“Sir,” Dean continued, and Cas could have snapped at him. “If you could please step out of the vehicle.”

“Dean!” Cas cried. “No!”

“Sir, please exit the vehicle.”

Cas threw his head back in frustration and annoyance, groaning low and loud. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he contemplated where stepping on the gas and just driving away would get him. Knowing Dean, he would just use it as an excuse to drag him to the station and keep his eye on him all day!

“Okay,” Cas sighed, way too over dramatically, as he put all his credentials back into the glove compartment and unstrapped his seatbelt. “ _Fine!”_

Cas threw the car door open, when Dean took a step back to allow him room. Other drivers were slowing down to some extent to get a better look at what was going on, and Cas wanted to glare at every single one of them; yet not as much as he wanted to glare at his boyfriend. Dean was going to be lucky if he wasn’t 6-foot under by this evening!

“Thank you, Sir,” Dean nodded, clearly checking him out. Cas crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Dean noticed, and quickly rectified how Cas was standing. “If you could please keep your hands where I can see them…”

“What are the charges, _Officer_ ,” Cas spat, uncrossing his arms and letting them drop to his side. He had cut across Dean, but he didn’t have time to listen to him ramble on; there was a project needing his dire attention at work right now!

Dean didn’t miss a single beat.

“Larceny.”

Cas rolled his eyes, now with a good idea of where this was going. If it turned out he was correct, Cas knew someone who was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight (unless he did that _one_ thing with his tongue to make up for it!)

“What did I steal?!”

Dean smirked, and it was the first time that he had let his ‘cover’ slip.

“My heart.”

It was corny. So corny. And Cas found himself loving it more than he thought. Dean knew how to thaw his heart sometimes. Still, Cas fought the smile trying to break out, like the stubborn guy he was and threw his hands into the air, turning his back on Dean.

“I hate you,” Cas grumbled, knowing his boyfriend could hear what he was saying. He also knew that Dean knew he didn’t mean it. “I fucking hate you!”

He kept his back to Dean for a moment, waiting for him to retaliate with a smooth reply, but he never got one.

Curiously, he glanced over his shoulder to find Dean on his knees; or more specifically, on one knee.

His heart leapt into his throat and he whipped back ground to give Dean his full attention. Dean smiled, and it was a genuine smile, one that was only saved for Cas. In his hand was a red velvet box, opened to show the simple, yet elegant silver ring.

“Dean…” Cas gasped, all feelings of annoyance and frustration gone. All thoughts of work, and being late dwindled down the drain and the only thing he could focus on was his boyfriend and the box he was holding. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. “…What?”

“You know I’m not one for sappy stuff,” Dean explained with a shrug, and this time Cas couldn’t help the small laugh and smirk that appeared on his face. “Hell, getting down on one knee is a _huge_ step into the chick-flick territory. But I knew you’d love it, and for you I’d do anything.”

And Cas really did love it. Ever since he was small he’d dreamed of a tall, handsome man getting down on one knee for him and proclaiming his love for him. It was all he’d ever wanted!

“Cas please,” Dean begged. And Cas saw the look of panic and worry flash briefly over his boyfriend’s face at the thought of him not accepting what he was about to offer. “Please, for the love of God; will you marry me?”

Cas’ eyes welled, and he couldn’t get the words out over the lump that had formed in his throat. He nodded vigorously and continuously, waiting for Dean to jump up and engulf him in a hug.

“Words Cas,” Dean prompted. “I really want to hear you say it!”

“Yes!” Cas cried, nodding still and laughing.

“Oh, thank God!” Dean exclaimed jumping up. Cas threw himself at his boyfriend, or he supposed his now fiancé, clutching at him for dear life. He cried happy tears into Dean’s uniform, relishing in the feel of Dean’s strong arms around him, holding him close.

“I promise Cas, I won’t let you down,” Dean promised a few minutes later as he slipped the ring onto his beloved.

Cas replied by taking Dean’s face in his hands and pressing a long, breath-taking kiss to his lips.

“Mmmm,” Dean hummed as they pulled apart. “I can still taste the cherry pie from last night!” He smirked and winked and it made Cas blush deep red. Dean chuckled, and went to say something else, but his radio cut across them.

“Duty calls,” Dean sighed, clearly disappointed as the muffled voice from the hand-held radio cut off.

“Shit! Now I’m _really_ late to work!” Cas cried, the panic from before only just returning.

“Perks to being head of department, right?” Dean posed his statement as a question and knew he kinda deserved the exasperated look Cas shot right back at him. “Right, right,” Dean waved his hand before pointing over at his cop car. “Police escort?”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
